


Rendezvous

by ceruleanabyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is bold, Iwa-chan, Kageyama Tobio as Wingman, Post-Time Skip, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanabyss/pseuds/ceruleanabyss
Summary: after graduating and getting that degree, it was a dream since you were freshman that you’d travel with your friends once you get out of that hell-hole university.a few days later, you found yourselves in Rio, Brazil, and there you saw the sun, realizing that the sun could also be in human form.he’s hot; tanned and buffed, and oh, so handsome.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired from twt abt a kagehina fan art by ringismymood that was based from a song— várias queixias by gilson— and suddenly it was like a light bulb that struck me and made me think abt brazil arc hinata shoyo. so as the crappy writer i am even tho im dealing writers block atm, i wrote this in an instant before all the ideas go hocus pocus away.
> 
> tbh, this book got me smiling all the time while writing it ahhshdks
> 
> btw i had this in my drafts on wattpad back in aug and since im moving mg works i stumbled on it i was like ah, why not? let’s continue this story.

As you toss your toga cap in the air and giggling at the confetti that falls on your face, four years of suffering in college had finally ended. It was the moment of your life where you've received your degree as you walked off that stage and bid goodbye to your youth, "Smile!"

You and your friends huddled up as you take your photos together, a memento before leaving the University that you've loved. It wasn't too long when your friend spoke what the four of you had planned after Graduation, "I'll see you guys in three days! Let's go, Rio!" your friend beamed as she hugs all of you once again before you parted ways with them.

With a smile on your face as you drive home with your Family, eager to go for the long time plan you've had with them since all of you were on your freshman year.

With the ray of light striking your window, days had gone by so fast by blinking to sleep. You arrived at the airport by taking a taxi and eventually meeting everyone at the airport security. The luggage was pulled in hand as all of you checked in before boarding the plane, with giggles and food in hand; polaroids were taken together upon entering.

"I'm going to sleep, Riyo. Wake me up when there's food." You said as you pull the sleep mask down. She nodded before returning her attention to what she was doing; busy reading the dictionary, learning the basic phrases.

Travelling with friends after a hardwork in University was a reward to all of you, choosing which country to visit was the hardest to pick but knowing it was Summer, all of you decided to go to Rio.

The experience of the famous biggest carnival in the world was on that list, the blaring music, beach parties and the people jiving with their colorful costumes, oh lovely Rio!

Time had passed after the long and exhausting flight when you arrived the hotel you're staying at, everyone taking rests before exploring Rio de Janeiro tomorrow.

Fate awaits as soon as you stepped out of the door with your friends, going out for a lunch beside the beach. The scorching heat of Brazil stung on your skin and kissed it sweetly, leaving a tan shade.

With the summer ambiance and laugh in the resto and clicking bottles of liqour, your gaze landed in the court by the shore. A few people playing volleyball under the sun, but it seems you saw the sun by your own eyes too.

His soft fluffy tangering hair stood out of the beautiful view on the background, his perfect well-toned arm and tanned skin showed off from his tank too. He was handsome as hell, as he spikes the ball over the net, his bright smile made you grin from where you're sitting at.

Riyo noticed you staring and followed your gaze that lands on the cute volleyball player outside the resto, she giggled and thought how you'll never have the courage to talk to the guy so she decided to take matters into her hands.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" She announced which made you blink your eye and return your attention to the group, everyone chirped and agreed. You went with the flow, it's not like they'd do a scary dare, would they?

Riyo quickly set aside the plate and with spin it around, everyone had their attention at the rotation before the bottle slows down its speed and landing to someone, your other friend— Venice.

"Ah!" She shrieked, Riyo could only grin at the young female letting her choose between Truth or Dare, but Venice chose truth. With that Riyo asked her about the guy who's courting her named Hajime, a few rounds had passed and everyone was enjoying lunch and the game— you were still safe, somehow.

But as soon as you thought of that, when Riyo spun the bottle, it landed to you. She grinned, her planned work and she's been waiting for this moment.

"(Y/N), truth or dare?" Riyo asked.

You were contemplating for truth but you know that they'd just ask you silly questions you don't want to answer. So you chose the other option—"Dare."

It's not like she's going to dare you to do some crazy stuff, everyone in the table were slightly amused—how bold.

Riyo let out a smug look on her face, "I dare you to ask that guy's name." She points to the volleyball player you've been staring at for awhile now.

Soon, you realized you stepped on a pit, eyebrows creased and a pout was expressed. The moment you felt defeated and cheated, "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously." Riyo grinned.

"I hate you." You cursed before standing up from your seat.

Everyone giggles and threw some jokes and tease at you, great.

You noticed him taking a break from their game, as you walk closer to the court eyes darted to the hot tangerine haired male. Bitting your lip in anxiety, he noticed your presence and made and eye contac.

Your beautiful yellow summer dress caught his gaze, the clothing you wore fit to your body but also gave room as it flows in the air while you walk. The bright yellow clothing suits the season in Rio and the straw hat compliments your silky locks, he adored it so much.

You're so pretty, he couldn't help himsef but shot you a smile.

"Hi." You greeted shyly, smiling a little and tucking your hair behind your ear.

"Hey!" He beamed a smile, you could've swore that you melted because of it.

It was a dare, just a dare. But you were a nervous wreck in front of him as you glance back to the tanned and buffed gorgeous male, words were tied into a knot; you managed to speak properly, somehow.

"S-sorry to bother you but, what's your name?" you asked.

"I'm Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou! What about you, Miss?" His smile made your heart flutter, his tan and puffy cheeks stood out the most and he was dreamy.

"Oh, I'm (F/N)."

Your friends were laughing from a far as they watched you talk with him, you were so stiff and awkward but your charm worked to the cute hot ginger, though.

"You looked so beautiful in your dress." Hinata complimented, both of you blushed together. He was fast as lightning, he immediately covered his face in embarrassment and you ran out of words.

"T-thank you. I-it's nice meeting you, Shouyou. M-maybe, I'll see you next time." You said to him but before he could even respond, you ran away.

Hinata was shook when you left, wondering if he scared you. His team mate chuckled and messes with his hair, "Boke."

Your friends were giggling when you got back to the resto, applauding you for your bravery. Riyo grinned, "How'd it go with your boy toy?" She teased, nudging your arm.

"I-I just asked his name and..." you respond in a low voice, but the sentence trail made everyone in the table was curious.

"And?" Riyo leaned closer, but you shove her face away as you respond in an even lower voice, "H-he said my dress looked beautiful."

Maybe finding a summer love in Rio wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
